My Family
by RitaOTH-HomeandAwayFan
Summary: Nathan and Haley have been together for 18 years and they have three daughters and Haley is currently pregnat with their forth child which they are both hoping for a boy.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue **

Nathan and Haley have been together for 18 years and they have three daughters Natalie 16, Megan 14 and Britney 4. Haley was currently six months pregnant with their forth child which they were both secretly hoping for a boy Haley thought about finding out what they were having but Nathan thought it would be a good idea to keep it a surprise.

**Chapter 1**

Nathan had just finished work at the school he's the school basketball coach. He left the NBA when Megan was born because he missed them while he was on the road and he didn't want to be an absentee parent. While he was walking through the lounge he couldn't believe what he saw. Britney was doing Haley's hair and from the looks of it she'd also been in Haley's make up, he was trying so hard to control his laughing.

"Daddy" Britney yelled and ran to him.

"Hi princess" Nathan said as he picked her up.

"Hi babe" Haley said as she got up from the floor to walk over to him.

"Hi so I take it you've been playing dress up" Nathan asked at the state of his wife.

"Daddy don't mommy look pretty I done it" Britney said proudly.

"I can see that princess why don't you go upstairs and see if your sisters want you to do there make up and hair" Nathan suggested knowing there was no chance in hell of that happening but it would be funny to see.

"Ok daddy" Britney said and ran upstairs.

"So Nathan I was thinking we could do something special tonight I've spoken to Brooke and Luke and they said they'll have the girls" Haley asked as it had been ages since they last went out.

"Hales I wish I could but I can't Natalie and I are going to the game tonight the Bobcats are playing the Lakers" Nathan sighed wishing he could go with Haley.

"Oh ok maybe another time" Haley sighed.

"Hi Mom, dad so I was thinking before the game about going to the shop I need a new jersey" Natalie said as she came in the room.

"Ok I'm gonna get some stuff too" Nathan said.

"Mom what have you done to yourself" Natalie asked when she noticed the state of her.

"Oh this was Britney I'm just gonna go and get changed have fun at the game" Haley sighed as she went upstairs.

Haley knew that Natalie loved her but she couldn't help but be jealous of the bond Nathan had with her. Natalie was like the son Nathan always wanted and it made Haley feel a bit left out she wished she had a close bond like Nathan did. Megan was just like Brooke, which probably had something to do with the fact that Brooke's daughter Katie was the same age and they were inseparable. Britney was just like Haley except she loved fashion like Megan and was always playing dress up.

"So dad we've got a good chance to win tonight" Natalie said as she took a seat next to him.

"Yeah we should, hey Natalie how about we ask you mom to come" Nathan asked felling bad about leaving Haley he knew she really wanted to spend time with them.

"But dad. Mom hates basketball" Natalie said as she picked up the control.

"I know Nat but your mom and I was supposed to go out tonight and I couldn't because of the game and she really wants to spend some time with us" Nathan said.

"Yeah ok but if mom don't like it I aint leaving early" Natalie said as she turned on the playstation.

"Ok, do you think you can ask her she might say yes if you do it" Nathan asked knowing if it came from Natalie, Haley would go. Nathan knew Haley wanted to do more stuff with her.

"Yeah ok, how about we play NBA live until mom comes down" Natalie asked as she chucked him the other control.

"Ok but be prepared to lose" Nathan laughed.

"Dad I battered you last time" Natalie laughed.

"Hey I let you win" Nathan sighed.

"Whatever you say old man" Natalie laughed.

"Hey I'm only 34" Nathan acted hurt.

"Whatever you say dad now don't have a heart attack when I beat you again" Natalie laughed.

After Haley had a shower she went downstairs and Nathan and Natalie were playing on the playstation.

"Hi mom dad and I was wondering if you wanted to come to the game with us" Natalie asked as Haley came in the lounge.

"I'd love to" Haley smiled even though she didn't like basketball she really wanted to spend time with them.

"Awesome, I've got some old jersey's upstairs if you wanna wear one" Natalie asked knowing they'd fit even if her mom was pregnant because she wore them really baggy anyway.

"I'd like that thank you" Haley said as she took a seat next to Nathan.

"Cool I'll be back in a minute" Natalie said as she took off upstairs.

"Thank you Nathan" Haley said as she snuggled up to him.

"What for" Nathan asked.

"For asking me to come I know this is something you and Natalie love to do together" Haley said.

"Oh Hales we'd ask you to come every time if we knew it was something you wanted to do, I don't want you to feel left out" Nathan kissed her on her forehead.

"I know Nathan I just wish sometimes Natalie would want to do things with me that didn't involve sports" Haley sighed.

"Oh Hales she loves you, you know she does I guess this is my fault I got her into basketball" Nathan said knowing how much this was hurting her.

"Nathan it's not that I love the bond you two have I love the fact she's like you, but sometimes I just wanna feel needed" Haley said not wanting him to feel bad.

"How about once a month you come to game with us I'm sure Natalie would love you too" Nathan asked hoping she would come.

"I'd love too, have I told you lately you're the best husband ever" Haley said and kissed him.

"Hu hum" Natalie said as she came back in the room and her parents were kissing.

"Um ok how about we fix us something to eat before we go" Haley asked as she pulled away from Nathan.

"Mom, dad and I usually grab something to eat at the game" Natalie said as she handed her one of her old jerseys.

"Oh ok" Haley said reluctantly she didn't really feel like having an under cooked hotdog.

"You'll love it mom trust me, come on lets go" Natalie said.

"Ok but first I have to get ready and drop your sisters off" Haley said and took off upstairs.

"Ok but hurry mom we don't want to be late" Natalie said knowing how long her mom usually takes.

During the game Haley was really getting into it, when she used to cheer for Nathan in high school it was nothing like this. When Nathan was in the NBA she couldn't get to any games because of the girls, now she really wished she did because the atmosphere is electric.

"See Mom I knew you'd like it as soon as you gave it a shot" Natalie smiled as half time started.

"Yeah I was just thinking I miss seeing your dad on the court" Haley said.

"Yeah I wish I was a bit older when he was playing it must have been awesome playing in the NBA" Natalie said.

"Yeah I think he misses it too but I'm glad he came home I really missed him while he was on the road" Haley said.

"Yeah come on lets go and see where dad's gone he went to get us hotdogs ten minutes ago" Natalie asked wondering what was taking him so long.

When they went to the food area Nathan was surrounded by all these people taking pictures and signing autographs. Haley was shocked as it had been fourteen years since Nathan was in the NBA how could people still remember.

"Wow I guess he still popular" Haley smiled she was so proud of him most people would get annoyed but he seemed to enjoy it.

"Oh dad's the man this happens every game you get used to it, that's why I normally get the food" Natalie said as they started making there way over to him.

"Hi hot shot" Haley smiled at him.

"Hi, sorry it took so long I got side tracked" Nathan smiled as he put his arms around her.

"So I guess you still the man, have I told you lately how proud I am of you" Haley kissed him.

After the game Haley and Nathan were lying on the couch watching TV, Haley still couldn't believe how much fun she had she was never a fan of basketball even in high school when she used to cheer Nathan's games she was only there for Nathan. She was really looking forward to going again with them maybe they could make it a family thing next time and take Megan and Britney as well.

"Thanks for taking me Nathan I had a really good time" Haley said and snuggled up to him.

"I'm glad you had fun, I know how much tonight meant to you so what do you say about having a family day on Saturday" Nathan asked.

"I'd love too, I'll tell the girls in the morning" Haley said and kissed him.

"Uh hum" Natalie said as she came in the room.

"Hey Natalie what's up" Nathan asked.

"Dad I wondering if you'd come and watch me practice tomorrow we've got a big game coming up and I could do with the extra help" Natalie asked hoping he would.

"Yeah ok but is that fine with Luke I don't want to step on his turf" Nathan asked knowing how he'd be if Lucas butted in on his practices.

"He said it's fine so you'll do it" Natalie asked.

"Yeah I'd love too, sorry Hales I guess we'll have too go out after" Nathan smiled hoping she'd be ok with it.

"That's fine Nathan, good luck with the game Natalie" Haley said.

"Thanks mom, well goodnight" Natalie said as she went up stairs.

End of chapter please review and tell me what you think thanks.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for all the reviews I really appreciate it.

**Chapter 2 **

While Haley was making breakfast, Natalie's best friend Matt came in, Haley knew Matt had a thing for Natalie but he never said anything she thought that they would be good together even if Natalie did have a boyfriend Haley knew Matt was the better guy for her daughter.

"Hi Mrs Scott" Matt said as he came in the kitchen.

"Matt how many times do I have to tell you call me Haley, you make me feel old calling me Mrs Scott" Haley said as she handed him some breakfast.

"Sorry, thanks Haley" Matt said as he started eating.

"Morning mom, Matt" Natalie said as she came in the kitchen.

"So Natalie I wondering if after school you wanted to hang out" Matt asked hoping she would it'd been ages since they hung out.

"Sorry Matt I can't I have practice and after Chris and I are hanging out" Natalie said as she took her breakfast and started eating.

"Oh, ok then" Matt sighed he wanted to tell her he liked her but he couldn't he was too embarrassed as if she would ever go out with him he thought.

"Mom I gotta go Chris is waiting for me, Matt I'll see you in school" Natalie said as she got up.

"Bye Nat have fun at school" Haley said as she was leaving, "So Matt when are you gonna tell her how you feel about her" Haley asked as she put the girls breakfast on the table.

"Huh I ha" Matt asked wondering how she knew was he that obvious.

"Matt I can see it in your eyes, it kills you that she is with Chris, why don't you tell her you like her" Haley asked.

"I don't think she fells the same way I've been in love with Natalie forever and I'm scared that if I tell her she won't feel the same way and I'll lose her and I couldn't cope with that" Matt sighed wishing this wasn't happening.

"Ok wow I knew you liked her but love wow, you really need to speak to her or years from now you'll wonder what if and don't you think it's gonna be hard seeing her with Chris" Haley said knowing how all this is hurting him.

"I know I'm just scared, Haley when you and Mr Scott got married how did you know he was the one" Matt asked hoping someday he got to marry Natalie.

"I just knew that I couldn't see my life without him, when you love someone so much all you wanna do is be with that person" Haley smiled at him.

"I wanna have a family like you, all these years I've been coming here I see what a real family is you're really lucky" Matt said.

"Thank you Matt don't worry one day you'll have a family too, hopefully with my daughter" Haley said.

"Haley you not going to tell anyone I like Natalie are you" Matt asked hoping she wouldn't he didn't want things to be awkward between him and Natalie.

"No I won't, but you have to say something soon before your too late and I'm pretty sure one day Natalie's gonna figure something out herself it's pretty obvious to everyone you like her" Haley said as Britney and Megan came in the kitchen.

"Morning mom" they both said as they took a seat at the table.

"Morning so I take it your dad's still in bed" Haley asked knowing he was he was never an early riser.

"Yeah, mom can I go to the mall later with Katie" Megan asked hoping she could.

"Ok is Aunty Brooke going with you" Haley asked hoping she was.

"No it's just gonna be me, Katie, Torrie and Maria" Megan said hoping she could go she was nearly 15 soon she didn't need a chaperone.

"Ok but ring me when you get there and if it gets too late ring me and I'll come and pick you up" Haley said knowing she really wanted to go but she had to make sure she was safe.

"Ok, mom can I have five hundred dollars" Megan asked hoping she could the other girls had money she didn't want to be the only one without any money.

""I'm sorry how much" Haley nearly choked on her drink.

"Five hundred dollars I want to buy some new clothes" Megan said as her dad came in the room so now if her mom said no she'd ask him.

"I'm sorry Megan but you do not need that sort of money to go shopping, morning babe" Haley said as he came and put his arms around her waist.

"Um morning this smells good, morning girls, Matt" Nathan said as he took a piece of bacon from the pan.

"Dad can I have five hundred dollars" Megan asked hoping he would say yes.

"I'm sorry what!" Nathan chocked on his food.

"I'm going to the mall with the girls and I need five hundred dollars" Megan said.

"Megan I already said you don't need that much money" Haley said getting annoyed there was no way she was gonna use the dad card every time she said no.

"But mom everyone else is taking lots of money, Katie even has her own credit card" Megan pouted.

"I'm sorry Megan but your dad and I work hard for this money and sure we could give you a credit card like Katie but I want you to grow up with the value of money, not everything in life is going to be handed to you" Haley said hoping she understood.

"This isn't fair I want nice things like Katie, Brooke and Uncle Luke give her anything she wants why can't I" Megan pouted.

"I'm gonna be speaking to them, now you can go to the mall but I will give you one hundred dollars for you to buy some new clothes and if that's not enough then I suggest you start looking for a part time job, I was working when I was your age" Haley said.

"This is so unfair I wish Brooke was my mom" Megan said and started to storm upstairs.

"Megan Elizabeth Scott get down here now and apologies to your mom" Nathan yelled after her.

"Sorry" Megan mumbled.

"Megan, your mom and I do everything we can for us to be a loving family we both work hard for the food we eat and the nice clothes on are back, sure we live in a nice house and have nice things because we worked hard for it, and I will not have you disrespect your mom in this way do you here me" Nathan said getting annoyed there was no way he was gonna let any of his kids talk to Haley in that way she was an awesome mom and loved them all so much.

"Ok, I'm sorry mom I don't really mean that I just don't think it's fair Katie get's stuff and I don't" Megan started to cry she didn't mean to upset her mom she was just mad.

"I know sweetie, how about your dad and I give you a clothing allowance each month we'll give you five hundred dollars to buy clothes" Haley said as she hugged her.

"Ok thanks mom, I'm gonna go to school now I'll see you when I come back from the mall" Megan said as she picked up her school bag.

"Mommy are you and daddy gonna take me to school" Britney asked hoping they would.

"Of course, Matt would you like a lift to school as well" Haley asked.

"Thanks Haley I'd like that" Matt said.

"Haley after we've dropped the kids off do you wanna do something just us" Nathan asked.

"I'd love to but don't you have to work" Haley asked not wanting him to get in trouble.

"Well I am supposed to be working but I decided to take the day off it's sort of the perks of being head coach and we haven't got a game until Saturday, so it's fine" Nathan said.

"Daddy do I have to go to school can't I just stay with you and mommy" Britney asked hoping she could.

"Britney you can't miss school princess how about tomorrow after school, your mom and I take you to the movies or something" Nathan asked.

"Ok daddy, mommy after school can we go and see Aunty Brooke and baby Josh" Britney asked hoping she could.

"Ok I wanna see Brooke anyway, I'll pick you up from school and then we'll go" Haley said as they were leaving.

After dropping them off at school Nathan took Haley to the docks it was just like they were back in high school, this was really the first place he got to know her and he holds that day in his heart it's one of the best days of his life.

"Nathan do you ever regret leaving the NBA" Haley asked as they took a seat on their special table.

"No, I wanna be here with you and the girls, a lot of people thought I was daft not going to college and joining the NBA straight out of high school, but I knew it was the right thing for me and my family. The two seasons I had playing for the Bobcats were a dream come true for me and I know I've said this before but thank you Hales for always being here, I know it must have been hard for you raising Natalie and being pregnant at the same time without me because I was on the road so much" Nathan said as he took her hand.

"Nathan I would have always been there it was your dream and I know how much basketball means to you" Haley smiled at him my god she loved this man there wasn't anything she wouldn't do for him.

"You know I decided to leave the NBA after you had Megan because I missed you and Natalie so much while I was on the road and I didn't want to miss things with Megan, I knew if I stayed one more season I'd grow to hate basketball because it just wasn't fun for me anymore without you being there all the time. I couldn't have you on the road with me all the time it wasn't how I wanted my family to be raised I wanted to live in a nice house and be stable not traveling from town to town" Nathan said.

"I know Nathan I was so happy when you decided to leave I was finally gonna have the family I always wanted, I love that you are the perfect father and husband, you're a dream come true Nathan Scott" Haley cried happy tears.

"Oh Hales come here" Nathan said as he pulled her in his arms "I love you Mrs Scott and I wanna thank you for giving me three perfect daughters and another child on the way, you've made me the happiest man on the planet and I couldn't ask for more" Nathan said as he kissed her.

End of chapter please review and tell me what you think thanks for reading.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for all the reviews.

**Chapter 3 **

After Nathan left to go to Natalie's practice Haley picked Britney up from school, they were now on there way to Brooke and Lucas's place. Britney seemed quite ever since she picked her up which was unlike her, she wondered if there was something wrong so she pulled over to speak to her.

"Britney what's wrong sweetie" Haley asked as she sat beside her in the back.

"I'm fine mommy" Britney lied she didn't know if she could tell her.

"Princess you know you can talk to me about anything, did something happen at school today, did someone upset you" Haley asked hoping to god it didn't she hated it when her children were hurt.

"Mommy will you still love me when the baby comes" Britney cried.

"Of course we will, what would make you think we wouldn't" Haley hugged her.

"Ryan said when his parents had his sister they didn't play with him anymore" Britney cried.

"Oh baby you will always be my little girl, sure the baby gonna take up some of my time because babies need me a bit more, but I promise you I love each of you all the same, you're gonna be an awesome big sister and I know your gonna help mommy when the baby comes" Haley smiled as Britney wiped her tears.

"Mommy I hope it's a boy, I wanna have a brother" Britney smiled she was happy again about being a big sister.

"Me too, princess but I'd be happy if it's a girl too. You girls and your dad are the best things that's ever happened to me and I'd be lost without all of you, so what do you say we head to Brooke's now she's probably wondering what's taking us so long" Haley said as she got back in the driving seat.

"Ok mommy" Britney smiled she loved going to Brooke's she always had so much fun there especially when they went to Brooke's store.

"Tutor mom, Britney" Brooke said as she opened the door.

"Hi Brooke now where's my gorgeous nephew" Haley asked as she hugged Brooke.

"He's in his crib I've been trying to put him down for his nap for the last half an hour, so I guess that's not gonna be happening now" Brooke said as they walked inside.

"Hey little man" Haley said as she picked him up.

"Hales I don't know how you do it, I can barely cope with two and you're gonna have four soon, I've told Luke we're not having anymore" Brooke said as they went into the lounge.

"You'll change your mind trust me, you should have herd the things I was saying to Nathan when I was having Britney, I swore to him he was never coming near me again, I didn't care if he wasn't gonna get his precious son, I was not gonna go through that again" Haley said as she put Josh down with Britney.

"So what made you change your mind" Brooke asked.

"After a few years I missed it Britney was bigger and I knew Nathan really wanted a boy so I told him we could have one more and if it turned out to be a girl he would just have to be happy with just having girls because one more was enough for me" Haley smiled. She'd never seen Nathan so happy he was walking on air for days when she told him she was pregnant again.

"Can you believe Katie and Megan are going to be starting high school soon, it felt like just yesterday when Katie was born" Brooke smiled.

"I know what you mean, Brooke this morning when Megan asked to go to the mall she asked me for five hundred dollars, I nearly chocked, then she told me it wasn't fair because Katie had a credit card and she couldn't understand why she couldn't have one" Haley said.

"Wow, that's a lot of money I'm gonna have to have a word with Katie, Luke and I only gave her the card for emergencies, I had no idea she was using it wildly" Brooke said.

"Brooke how did it all become so complicated" Haley asked she didn't have to worry to much about Natalie she wasn't really into being the popular type, but Megan that was on a whole other level she knew she was in for a tough time during the high school years.

"I think it all started when we let ourselves be impregnated by the Scott brothers" Brooke laughed.

After spending the day with Hales Nathan had to go to Natalie's basketball practice he was so proud of her and hoped to one day see her in the WNBA. She was just as good as he was, she loved this sport even more than he did, which was saying something because he loved the game and always has. But Natalie she breathed eats and slept basketball it was a wonder she had time for anything else. Truth be told Nathan loved that she loved it so much he couldn't imagine not going to all the Bobcats home games, they would go away too if Haley was fine with it. Which he completely understood she needed to spend time with them as well and so did Megan and Britney there were more things to life than basketball and Nathan knew that he just hoped one day Natalie would know that as well.

"Hi dad, Uncle Luke decided last week to move me to small forward instead of point guard because he said I like to shoot a lot which I agree with but I loved playing point, but I'll play this position because he's the couch and he knows best right" Natalie said as Nathan came in the gym.

"Well I think he's right Nat, you do shoot a lot and at point you need to be more of a team player" Nathan said hoping she listened to him.

"Yeah, yeah I know that dad I can't help it if I'm that good I rarely miss do you know how many points I scored in the last game if I was in the boys team I would have broke your scoring record" Natalie smirked.

"Ok big head stop showing off and play some ball" Nathan said and passed her the ball.

Nathan didn't know why Natalie needed him here she was doing great in her new position on the team, it was like it was meant for her, practice was perfect Nathan didn't think she needed any tips they were certainly gonna go all the way this year. After practice was finished Lucas though it would be a good idea to have a little game before heading home. Which Natalie was happy about it gave her more of a chance to get used to this position in a game situation.

During the game as Natalie was going up for a layup she got shoulder barged and landed awkwardly on her arm she knew straight away something was wrong then she passed out due to the pain.

"Natalie" Nathan screamed as he ran to her, she had to be ok Nathan thought as he picked her up from the floor.

"Come on Nate lets get her to the hospital, girls practice is over for the day I'll let you all know tomorrow how Natalie is" Lucas said as he helped Nathan with Natalie.

"Luke we have to call Hales" Nathan said as he put Natalie in his car.

"Ok I'll ring Brooke, Haley's over there" Lucas said as he got out his phone. "Hi pretty girl is Haley still there" Lucas asked hoping she was.

"Yeah she's with Josh why" Brooke asked hoping there wasn't something wrong.

"Brooke, you need to bring Haley to the hospital there's been an accident and Natalie's hurt" Lucas said as Nathan drove them to the hospital, he was driving so fast it was lucky they didn't get stopped for speeding.

"Oh my god babe we're on are way" Brooke said as she hung up she couldn't even imagine what it's gonna be like telling Haley she would die if it was one of her kids.

"Brooke I just put Josh down he fell asleep while I fed him" Haley said as she came in the kitchen.

"Tutor girl there's something I need to tell you but first I think you should sit down" Brooke said as tears streamed down her face.

"Ok Brooke you scaring me what's happened" Haley asked she'd never seen Brooke like this, whatever it is Haley knew it was bad news.

"Haley there's been an accident we need to get to the hospital" Brooke said.

"What do you mean by accident" Haley asked concerned.

"Natalie's hurt she's in the hospital I don't know the details but we need to get there right away" Brooke said as she put her coat on.

"Oh my god not my baby, Brooke I can't lose her" Haley cried she would die if anything ever happened to her kids.

"Come on Hales lets go, I'm just gonna get Josh" Brooke said as she left the room.

"Mommy what's wrong" Britney asked as she came in the kitchen and saw her crying.

"Oh sweetie it's Natalie she's hurt so we need to go to the hospital" Haley cried as she held Britney in her arms she wished Nathan was here right now, but thankfully he was with Natalie.

All the way to the hospital Haley was panicking Brooke tried to calm her down for the sake of the baby but Haley just couldn't she needed to see her daughter and know that she was ok.

"Nathan, please, please tell me she's ok" Haley cried as she rushed into his arms.

"Yeah Hales sorry I scared you, she broke her arm and passed out due to the pain I've seen her but she said all she wants is you" Nathan sighed he'd always been close to Nat and didn't understand why she didn't want him there.

"Nathan I need to see her" Haley cried this was all too much, she was her baby she wasn't supposed to get hurt.

"Ok her rooms just through there I'll wait out here for you" Nathan said as he took a seat it's been a long day he thought.

"Mom" Natalie cried as she came in the room.

"Oh my baby" Haley said as she pulled her in her arms.

"Mom I was so scared I've never felt so much pain in all my life" Natalie cried.

"Baby why didn't you want your dad with you" Haley asked not that she wasn't happy that Natalie finally needed her, but why didn't she need him as well.

"Mom it's different with dad I don't want him to see me hurt I'm supposed to be tough not a girl, it's like when I was younger I used to always run to you if I was hurt, you always make it better mom, I needed you" Natalie cried.

"I'm always gonna be here for you Nat you're my baby, and your dad he loves you no matter what and I could tell he was hurt that you didn't need him Nat, you don't have to be tough all the time, you are a girl you know" Haley said as she kissed her on the forehead.

"I know mom I'll talk to him later but right now I just want you, mom can you stay with me I don't wanna be here on my own" Natalie cried.

"Of course I will I'll have to talk to someone about bringing a bed in here I can't sleep in a chair it's not good for the baby" Haley said as she got up she also had to tell Nathan she was staying.

"Ok thanks mom, when you come back can you tell me a story like you used to when I was little" Natalie asked as Haley was leaving.

"Of course I will, I'll be back soon" Haley smiled knowing know everything was gonna be ok.

"Hales how is she" Nathan asked as he got up to hug his wife.

"She's fine Nathan, she's just a bit upset I'm gonna stay with her tonight hopefully she can come home tomorrow" Haley said.

"Ok, Hales I spoke to the doctor when you was in there and he told me she broke her arm in three places she's gonna be out for the rest of the season" Nathan cried he knew this was gonna wreck her.

"Oh Nathan how are we gonna tell her, she loves basketball" Haley cried.

"Come on we'll do it together" Nathan said as he took her hand.

"Mommy can I see Natalie please" Britney cried as she walked over to them.

"Of course you can sweetie, but first I need to speak to some one about having a bed put in there" Haley said as she took Britney's hand.

"Don't worry Hales I'll sort everything out before I go, lets go and see our little girl" Nathan said.

"I huh Natalie I was so worried about you" Britney cried as she hugged her sister.

"I'm fine munchkin" Natalie smiled.

"Don't worry Natalie I'm gonna take care of you so you get better soon" Britney smiled.

"Natalie your dad and I have something to tell you" Haley cried this was gonna be so hard.

"Ok what is it" Natalie asked she knew it wasn't good because her mom was crying.

"You, you won't be able to play basketball until next season" Haley cried as she hugged her.

"I sort of knew that mom I could tell when I landed it wasn't good I'm just gonna work really hard in the summer to make sure I get to one hundred percent for the new season" Natalie said even though her heart was breaking at the thought of not finishing the season, she didn't want her mom worrying to much it wasn't good for the baby.

"Nat I'll help you get back in game shape as soon as the doctor says it's ok, you scared me today, you know I just want you to be ok, I love you Natalie because your you, I wouldn't care if you didn't like sports I just want you to be happy" Nathan cried as he walked over to the bed.

"I know I'm sorry dad, I just wanted mom I didn't mean to make you feel left out" Natalie said as she hugged him.

Brooke had been trying to get hold of Katie or Megan ever since they got to the hospital but none of them were answering their phone she knew they were at the mall but they were gonna get home soon and no one would be there, Brooke was really starting to panic now.

"Aunty Brooke where is she" Megan cried as she ran through the doors with Katie following behind her.

"Oh Megan, Katie I've been going out of my mind with worry why haven't you been answering your phone" Brooke asked as she got up.

"Sorry mom we left our phones at school by accident, and when we were at the mall one of Natalie's friends asked us how Natalie was and we didn't know what she was talking about" Katie said as she put the bags down next to her dad.

"Brooke please tell me she's ok" Megan cried.

"She's gonna be fine her arms not so good but she'll be fine" Brooke hugged her niece.

"Where is she" Megan cried she needed to see her sister.

"Ok come on, Katie can you stay here and help your dad with Josh" Brooke said as she walked with Megan to see her sister.

"Ok" Katie said as she took her brother from her dad.

When they got to her room Megan didn't know what to say she'd never seen Natalie hurt before she was always the tough one. All the way to the hospital she was so scared if something bad happened to her sister she'd always been there for her and now she needed her and that's what she was gonna do.

"Megan I'm fine come here" Natalie said as Megan had been standing there a few minutes not saying anything.

"You scared me don't ever do that again" Megan cried as she hugged her sister.

"Hi Mr and Mrs Scott I'm gonna have to ask you to leave Natalie needs her rest and visiting hours are ending in a minute" the doctor said as he came in the room.

"Ok doctor I'm going to be staying so I'm gonna need a bed bought in here" Haley said.

"Ok I'll just arrange that for you I'll be back in five minutes and check everything's ok" the doctor said.

"Bye Nat, I'll be back in the morning, Hales if you need me call me" Nathan said as he picked Britney up it had been a long day and she'd fallen asleep on Natalie's bed.

"Ok bye dad" Natalie said.

"Nathan can you bring some clothes in the morning" Haley asked.

"Yeah I can do that come on Megan we've got to go" Nathan said as they were leaving.

"No I'm staying" Megan said as she took a seat on the chair.

"Megan you know you can't do that but I'll bring you here in the morning" Nathan said hoping she would.

"Dad I'm staying here, Natalie and mom need me I'm not going anywhere" Megan said.

"Nathan its fine she can stay it's gonna be a bit squashed but we'll manage" Haley said knowing how stubborn Megan was there was no way she was gonna leave the hospital.

"Ok if you're sure, Megan be good, see you tomorrow" Nathan said as he kissed Haley.

End of chapter please review and tell me what you think thanks for reading.


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for the reviews sorry for not updating sooner I've just got my computer back.

**Chapter 4**

After everyone left a nurse bought another bed in for Haley, which she was grateful for it's been a long day and she was so tired.

"Megan you can scoot in with me, I can't have you sleeping in a chair" Haley said.

"Thanks mom, this is gonna be so much fun it's gonna be like when we were little" Megan said as she sat next to her mom on the bed.

"Megan can you pass me some water please" Natalie asked grateful that she decided to stay she couldn't keep asking her mom to do things she was pregnant.

"Sure" Megan said as she got up and handed her the water.

"Thanks Megan, mom can you pass me your iPhone I'm just gonna check the scores" Natalie asked.

"I'll do it for you, I don't want you injuring yourself" Haley said you needed to hands to use the phone.

"Ok thanks mom, Megan can you stick the TV on I might be able to catch the highlights" Natalie said hoping the hospital had cable.

"Oh come on Nat, why don't we have a girly night, you always watch basketball" Megan smiled hoping she would change her mind.

"Ok, but you better hope dad's recorded it" Natalie said knowing Megan was right they needed to hang out and do stuff more like they did when they were younger.

"Nat the Bob cats won 98 – 86" Haley said as the results came up on her phone.

"Awesome, we're definitely gonna make the playoffs this year" Natalie smiled.

"Wow anyway" Megan rolled her eye's basketball was so boring, actually all sports were boring to her, what was the point of them. "How about a game of truth or dare" Megan asked.

"Well considering I'm confide to a hospital bed and Mom's six months pregnant that rules out the dares" Natalie laughed only her sister would suggest something they couldn't possibly do.

"Well I could do the dares, and you do the truths and what ever the question is we have to tell the truth no matter what" Megan said.

"Ok, but nothing to personal" Natalie said knowing what she was like.

"Ok, but first whatever is said we can't get in trouble" Megan said just incase.

"Ok but I hope to god it's nothing to bad" Haley said.

"Ooh this is gonna be so much fun, I go first, Natalie have you ever lied to dad" Megan asked.

"If you ever use this against me I swear, yes I have once a few years ago I borrowed one of his CD's and it got stuck in the machine and it broke when I was getting it out" Natalie said.

"Hey I got the blame for that" Megan said as she slapped her on the leg.

"Oh I forgot about that sorry" Natalie laughed remembering how their dad acted it was lucky Megan was ever aloud near his stuff again.

"For that I get your turn" Megan laughed "so mom is it true you once went to jail" Megan asked.

"Oh how did you find out about that yes it is true but not because I did anything. You see Brooke gave her designs to this shop and they used them. Then they wouldn't give Brooke anything so she stole them back so when the police came I was wearing one of them" Haley said. That was one of the best and worst days of her life at first she was so scared about being locked up but in the end they had fun.

"Ok it's my turn, Megan that day when I came home and found one of my basketball trophy's broken was it you because you and Katie were acting really strange" Natalie asked.

"Ok it was us but it was an accident, I wanted to show Katie the new game on the playstation and when we was in there I bumped into the table and it fell off" Megan asked hoping she wouldn't kill her.

"That's cool I sort of new it was you so I took some money from your room to pay for it to be repaired" Natalie laughed at the face she as giving her.

"Natalie I know you have a boyfriend but how do you feel about Matt" Haley asked she knew she liked him she could tell now was the time to admit it.

"Mom Matt's my best friend, why" Natalie asked wondering what mom was thinking.

"I know that, so you've never felt more from him than friendship" Haley asked.

"Ok I used to like him but he never showed any interest in me so I moved on, mom how did you know" Natalie asked she didn't think she as that obvious with her feelings for him.

"Oh a momma knows and you give him the same look I give your dad" Haley smiled knowing if they were just given a push they could be could together.

"Mom, did you always love dad" Megan asked.

"Well I grew to love him, I suppose the first day I started tutoring him I fell for him he was so arrogant but sweet at the same time" Haley smiled at the memory of that day.

"Mom, Nan and Granddad must have been on something to let you get married in high school" Megan laughed there was now ay she was gonna follow in her parents foot steps.

"No they weren't on something they just knew how much we loved it each other and that we was serious about getting married, I knew the love we had for each other would last forever and there's not a day where I'll ever regret the decision we made, marrying Nathan was the best thing I could ever have done and do you know why he gave me you girls and this baby right here" Haley said as she placed her had to her stomach.

"Mom I hope it's a boy this time, I really want to have a little brother" Megan said as she placed her hand on her mom belly.

"Well I'll be happy either way, but I would love to have a son too, and I know your dad would as well" Haley smiled as the baby kicked.

"Hey baby I'm you big sister, we're gonna have so much fun when you get here" Megan said as she felt the baby kick.

"I think it's time we got sleep" Haley suggested as she noticed Natalie falling asleep.

"Ok, night mom, Natalie" Megan said as she got in the bed beside her mom.

They'd been asleep for about an hour when Natalie woke up with a really sharp pain in her arm, it was killing her, she hated having to wake her mom up but she needed her.

"Mom" Natalie cried the pain as getting even worse.

"Uh, baby what's wrong" Haley asked as she woke up and noticed Natalie crying.

"Mom it hurts it really hurts" Natalie cried.

"Ok I'm gonna go and get a doctor, I'll be back in a minute" Haley said as she got up.

"Mom, please don't leave me" Natalie cried.

"Natalie I promise I'll be back in a minute you need the doctor" Haley cried as she rushed out of the room.

After the doctor's left Haley went to sit beside her, to her surprise Megan was still asleep. That had to be the worst five minutes of her life, she hated that Natalie was going through this and there was nothing she could do, she seemed to be ok now after the doctor gave her some morphine.

"Mom I was so scared I woke up and the pain mom it as like I was dying" Natalie cried as Haley held her.

"Its ok baby I've got you now, why don't you try and get some sleep" Haley suggested as Natalie cried in her arms.

"I love you mom" Natalie said as she started to drift of in her mom's arms.

"I love you too" Haley cried as she held her.

End of chapter please review and tell me what you think thanks for reading.


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks for the reviews sorry for the lack of updates I'm starting a new year in college.

**Chapter 5**

When Nathan finally managed to get to sleep it was time to get Britney ready for school, Nathan had never been away from Haley and after last night he never wanted to ever be away from her again. He was so worried about his girls he couldn't sleep as soon as he's dropped Britney off he'd heading to the hospital.

"Morning daddy" Britney said as she ran and jumped on his bed.

"Morning princess, come on lets get you ready for school" Nathan said as he picked her up.

"Daddy don't wanna go school, I want mommy" Britney pouted.

"I know you do princess me too, but mommy will be mad if I let you miss school, so how about after school we go to the hospital to see mommy, Natalie and Megan" Nathan suggested hoping this would work.

"Ok daddy only if you promise to talk to mommy about me getting a puppy" Britney said as he placed her on the kitchen table.

"Ok I'll try but I don't think it's gonna happen princess" Nathan said as he started cooking breakfast.

"Hi Nate where's Natalie I wanted to see if she wanted to hangout before school we've got a free period this morning" Matt asked as he took a seat.

"Oh Matt you don't know, Natalie had an accident yesterday, she's in the hospital" Nathan said.

"Oh my god is she ok" Matt asked tears forming in his eyes, how could she be hurt.

"She broke her arm, but she should be fine" Nathan said as he placed breakfast down on the table.

"Nate would it be alright if I went to see her" Matt asked hoping he could.

"Of course I'm heading there after I've dropped Britney of at school I can give you a lift if you want" Nathan suggested maybe Haley was right Matt did have feeling for Natalie and normally this would make him mad. But he knew Matt was a good guy and better for his little girl than the arse clown she was dating now.

"Thanks Nathan, I'm just gonna tell my mom I'll be late coming home" Matt said as he got up to leave normally he ate there but right now he lost his appetite.

"Ok, we'll be leaving in five minutes" Nathan said as Matt rushed off, "Young love princess what can you do" Nathan said as he took a seat.

"Daddy, will I still be your princess when the baby comes" Britney asked.

"Of course all three of you will always be my princesses, and when the new baby comes if it's a girl she'll be a princess too" Nathan smiled.

"Why daddy" Britney asked.

"Because you're all my girls, even when you grow up and get married you'll still be my little girl. Mommy, Natalie, Megan, you and the new baby mean everything to me, I couldn't imagine my life without you, you'll always be special to me no matter what" Nathan said as he picked her up.

"I love you too daddy, I love being your princess" Britney said and kissed him on the cheek.

"I love you too princess, come on lets get you to school" Nathan said as he put her down.

"I told my mom she said it's cool" Matt said as he walked in the kitchen.

"Cool come on lets go" Nathan said as they left.

When Megan woke up surprisingly she had a good night sleep. Where she thought she'd be cramped due to them sharing, that's when she noticed her mom was no longer in the bed.

"Mom" Megan said as she got out of bed and noticed her mom holding Natalie in her arms they looked so cute she took out her blackberry and took a photo.

"Huh, I" Haley mumbled as the bright light woke her.

"Morning mom sorry I woke you, you just looked so cute" Megan said as she took a seat at the end of Natalie's bed.

"Come on lets get something to eat, while Natalie sleeps" Haley said as she got up.

"Ok, mom is Natalie going to be coming home today" Megan asked as they walked out of the room.

"Hopefully, but Natalie had a bad night last night so we'll have to wait until the doctor sees her later" Haley said hoping they could take her home she couldn't imagine one more night in here.

"Is that why you were sleeping in Natalie's bed" Megan asked.

"Yeah she woke up in terrible pain, how did you sleep" Haley asked hospital weren't the most comfortable things to sleep on.

"I slept fine, how did you sleep" Megan asked.

"Let's just say I couldn't have another night like last night my back is killing me" Haley said as they took a seat in cafeteria.

"Mom when's dad coming" Megan asked.

"He's coming in as soon as he's dropped Britney of at school" Haley said as she poured herself some water.

"Cool mom what do you want for breakfast" Megan asked as she got up to get them some food.

"I'll just have what you have" Haley said the last thing she wanted to do was eat hospital food but she was starving.

When Natalie woke up she felt better and hoped she could go home today she didn't want to spend anymore time in here. She was going to ask her mom to get the doctor when she noticed there was noone else in the room. So she decided to read until they came back hoping when they did they bought her something to eat she was starving.

"Morning Nat" Nathan said as he came in the room and handed her the McDonalds breakfast he bought her.

"Hi thanks dad you're a lifesaver" Natalie said as she started eating.

"Where's mom and Megan" Nathan asked noticing they weren't there.

"Oh I think they went to the cafeteria, Matt are you gonna stand there all day or come in" Natalie asked as Matt stood at the door like a statue.

"Hi Nat, I don't really know what to say are you ok" Matt asked as he moved into the room.

"Right I'm just gonna go and see your mom and sister, I'll be back later" Nathan said leaving them both to talk.

"Ok bye dad, I'll be ok Matt, no basketball for a while though that's gonna be something new for me, come on you can sit down you know I won't break" Natalie said he looked so uncomfortable standing there.

"Ok, you know when your dad told me you were hurt I was so scared" Matt cried as he sat beside her on the bed.

"I'm fine Matt honest, I might need your help now doing things" Megan said as she leaned her head on his shoulder.

"Of course you know I'll always be here for you, Nat there's something I really want to tell you I've been trying to tell you for a while now but I just can't find the words" Matt started rambling.

"Matt, you're rambling and you know you can tell me anything you're my best friend" Natalie said wondering what it was he wanted to tell her.

"Oh I, I just wanted to say I've decided to go to Duke as well for college" Matt lied he couldn't tell her all she see's him as her best friend.

"Oh ok, Matt can you let Chris know about the accident" Natalie asked wondering if he knew yet.

"Yeah ok, so how about we watch some TV until your family come back" Matt said as he turned the TV on.

When Nathan got to the cafeteria he noticed them eating and from the looks of it, it wasn't healthy, chips and chocolate didn't really qualify as a healthy breakfast to his health conscious wife.

"Hey babe what is that I see you eating" Nathan said as he wrapped his arms around he from behind.

"Nathan don't do that, you scared me half to death" Haley said as she slapped him on the arm.

"Oh I'm sorry but should you be eating this" Nathan asked as he picked up a piece of chocolate.

"Yeah well, that was Megan idea, and I didn't really feel like having hospital food" Haley smiled.

"Well I say it's about time, you don't have to eat healthy all the time" Nathan said as he took a seat beside her.

"Dad did you bring me a change of clothes" Megan asked hoping he did she hated being seen in the same outfit two days in a row.

"Oh as Nat might be coming home today I thought I'd leave it" Nathan laughed at the face she was giving him.

"Dad it's not funny do you know what this is gonna do for my popularity" Megan sighed.

"Oh calm down it's not that bad, and who's gonna see you in the hospital" Nathan said.

"Have you seen Natalie yet" Haley asked hoping she's ok.

"Yeah, she's with Matt, come on lets get out of here so we can get some real food" Nathan said as he took Haley's hand.

"Ok, I hope Matt finally tells Natalie how he feels" Haley said as she got up.

"Me too, come on, you coming princess" Nathan asked.

"How can I dad I haven't had a wash and got changed yet, it takes along time for me to get ready and hello being seen out with your parents" Megan sad as she picked up a magazine.

"Oh I'm sorry I forgot we're just to un cool to be seen with hey Hales whatever will we do" Nathan laughed.

"Come on babe, lets go we wouldn't want anyone to notice us being with queen bee over here" Haley laughed.

"Mom can you bring me some food back" Megan asked.

"I guess we can do that, now you be good and we'll be back soon" Haley said as they started to leave.

"Thanks mom, bye dad" Megan said and carried on reading her magazine.

"Nate we've got pretty good kids" Haley smiled as they walked out of the hospital.

"I know, and babe Britney wants a puppy" Nathan smiled.

"Well I told Britney right now that can't happen with the baby coming, but I might feel differently near Christmas" Haley smiled.

End of chapter please review and tell me what you think thanks for reading.


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks for the reviews sorry for the lack of updates I've been concentrating on my other story I Don't Know.

**Chapter 6**

It's been a few weeks now since Natalie's accident and things were going great; she was back at school now. So Haley spent most of her time over at Brooke's while everyone was at school. Haley had less than two months to go now until their new child was born and everyone was really excited. She was so tempted to find out what they were having but Nathan talked her out of it saying they waited this long they can wait a bit longer, she hated it when he was right.

While Haley was cooking diner Natalie and Matt walked in, she wished they'd just tell each other how they really feel. It's so obvious to everyone except them.

"Hi mom there's this party tonight at Kay's and I was wondering if I could go" Natalie asked as she sat at the kitchen table.

"Ok but only if your sure your arms ok" Haley asked as she put the breakfast down on the table.

"Yeah, it's fine" Natalie said as she started eating.

"Hi Haley, don't worry I'll look after her" Matt said as he started eating.

"Thanks Matt, Natalie if it hurts or anything happens ring me and I'll get your dad to pick you up ok" Haley said.

"Yeah ok thanks mom" Natalie smiled tonight was gonna be so much fun.

"Hey babe" Nathan said as he came and wrapped his arms around Haley.

"Hey Nate, Natalie's going to a party, so we have the house to herself" Haley smiled as she kissed him.

"Um that's sounds perfect" Nathan said as he resumed the kiss.

"Oh eeew my eye's do you really have to do that I'm trying to eat" Natalie started to gag.

"Sorry" Haley blushed as she pulled away from him.

"Well I'm not I love kissing my hot sexy wife" Nathan smirked.

"Dad seriously, I don't need to hear that" Natalie said as she got up to put her plate in the sink.

"Natalie I'll be over at around 7 so we can go together" Matt said as he got up to leave.

"Ok but I was going to go with Chris, you can come with us if you want" Natalie said not wanting to make him feel left out.

"Na that's cool I'll just meet you there, bye Nathan, Haley thanks for dinner" Matt said as he left he didn't really want to go with them it be too weird.

"So Hales what do you want to do tonight" Nathan asked it had been a while since they last had the house to themselves he had to thank his brother and Brooke for having Megan and Britney for the night.

"I was thinking we could watch a movie, an maybe have an early night" Haley winked at him.

"Um, I love the way you think Mrs Scott" Nathan said as he kissed her.

After waiting until nearly nine a clock, Natalie realized Chris wasn't coming, so she decided to ring Matt and see if he'd left yet, hoping he hadn't. Because she didn't really want to turn up on her own.

"Hi Matt, have you left yet" Natalie asked.

"Na I'm not going as I was getting ready I noticed they've got a Godfather marathon on TV so I thought I'd stay in and watch that" Matt lied the Godfather was on but that's not why he wasn't going he really couldn't watch them together anymore it broke his heart to much.

"Oh, I was just wondering if you wanted to come with me, but I understand if you don't want to" Natalie sighed wishing she hadn't turned him down earlier.

"Oh you haven't left yet I thought you were going with Chris" Matt asked.

"I was but he didn't turn up, he must have got stuck or something" Natalie said.

"Ok, I'll be over in five minutes" Matt said as he hung up how could that bastard leave her hanging like that.

"Thanks Matt" Natalie said as she hugged him she didn't know what she'd do without him he's always been there for her.

"Come on Nat let's go to this thing" Matt said as he took her hand.

When they got there Natalie couldn't believe what she saw there was Chris with another girl. Natalie didn't know what to do, so she just left. Matt was so mad how could he do that to her, he thought about doing something but Natalie needed him.

"You're an idiot, you've just lost the best thing that ever happened to you" Matt said as he left to follow Natalie.

Matt knew Natalie long enough to know she didn't really want to talk right now, so he drove her home. Hoping she'd stop crying he really hated seeing her cry, he really wanted to hit Chris for doing this to her, but he knew for sure he wasn't going to ever let him hurt her again.

When they got home, Natalie run upstairs in tears and Haley was wondering what happened as they'd only left a short while ago "Matt what happened" she asked hoping it wasn't anything bad.

"When we got to the party Chris was there with another girl" Matt sighed as he sat down he thought about going after Natalie but he really didn't know what to say.

"Oh my baby" Haley said as she went after Natalie.

"It's open" Natalie said knowing it was her mom at the door. "How could he do that to me mom" she cried as Haley held her in her arms.

"I don't know, but don't you worry he won't get away with hurting you like this" Haley said she had to speak to Nathan about this.

"Mom I really liked him" Natalie cried.

"I know sweetie, I know right now it hurts but maybe it's a good thing, you saw what type of guy he his now and not in the future when it was more serious" Haley said.

"I know your right mom it just hurts. Mom I really want to be on my own now" Natalie cried.

"Ok I'll be downstairs if you need me" Haley said as she got up, it broke her heart seeing Natalie in pain but she couldn't help but think this was for the best maybe now she can be with Matt.

"Hales how is she" Nathan asked as she came in the lounge.

"Not good, Nathan I'm not going to let Chris get away with this, I want him off the team" Haley said know one hurt her child and got away with it.

"Hales I know you're mad I am too, but I can't to do that he's a good player" Nathan said.

"I don't care how good he his Nathan, our daughter is up there crying because of him, I want him off the team" Haley said getting mad how could he not want that bastard of the team.

"Haley I can't to do that, I have to remain professional about this, if I axe him from the team we'd be no better than he is" Nathan said hoping she wouldn't be to mad but he had to do what was right.

"Do you not care about what he did to Natalie, she is up there crying because of that creep and your down here defending him" Haley yelled why wasn't he more upset about this.

"I am not defending him, I just don't think that kicking him of the team is the right thing to do" Nathan sighed he knew his wife was going to be mad at him but he had to think of the team and Chris was a good player.

"Well I think it is" Haley yelled.

"Haley I would do almost anything for you but I'm not butting my job on the line because you've got to emotional to think straight" Nathan said she wouldn't be saying this if she wasn't pregnant.

"Oh I'm emotional, our daughter is hurting because of this guy and you think more of your precious Ravens than you little girl. So forgive me for actually caring maybe I should be a bit more like you, and think it's ok as long as he can play ball" Haley yelled.

"I never said that, but you need to take the emotions out of situations, to think rationally, and you never wanted them to be together anyway so I don't know why your so upset" Nathan said Haley had been moaning about them being together since they started going out three months ago.

"Oh so I wanted this to happen, just because rightfully so I didn't think he was good enough for my little girl. I wanted my little girl hurting don't be stupid I never wanted this to happen" Haley cried how could he think she'd want Natalie hurt.

"Oh Hales come here" Nathan said as he tried to pull her in his arms.

"No don't touch me, until he's off the team your sleeping down here" Haley said as she walked away from him.

"That's blackmail" Nathan said she was going way overboard this time; it's not his fault what happened.

"Call it what you will" Haley said as she walked upstairs maybe she was being irrational but her daughter was hurting because of this guy and Nathan seemed to be ok with that.

End of chapter please review and tell me what you think thanks for reading.


	7. Chapter 7

Thanks for all the reviews I'm so sorry for not updating sooner I had writers bloke but I'm trying now to update all my stories.

**Chapter 7**

The next day when Nathan woke up he thought about going to speak to Haley, but he knew she'd still want him to kick Chris of the team and he couldn't do that, so he thought it be best if he just went to work and hopefully by this evening she'd calmed down.

"Hi dad can I get a lift with you" Natalie asked as she raced down the stairs.

"Of course, are you ok Natalie" Nathan asked.

"I'll be alright, are you and mom ok I herd you yelling last night" Natalie asked.

"We'll be ok, you know what your mom's like she can't stay mad at me to long" Nathan smiled.

When Nathan got to the school he went straight to the gym to shoot around, he didn't have any classes until the afternoon so he thought shooting around would take his mind of things.

"Hi coach" Chris said as he came in the gym.

"Chris" Nathan said and resumed playing.

"Coach I just want to say I'm sorry about last night I never meant to hurt Natalie" Chris said hoping he was still on the team.

"I think Natalie's the one that needs to hear that, but I don't want you near my daughter, so I'm going to make this clear to you, if you go near her again you'd be off this team so fast you feet wouldn't touch the ground do I make myself clear" Nathan said as he shot a three.

"I got it coach and thanks" Chris said as he started to walk away.

"You should count yourself lucky I'm your coach and not my wife or you'd be off the team now" Nathan said.

"Yeah thanks coach, can you tell Natalie I'm sorry" Chris said as he left the gym.

"Hey Chris" Matt said as he came up behind him.

"Hey what do you want" Chris asked.

"This" Matt said as he hit him and pushed him up towards the wall. "That's for hurting the best thing that ever happened to you" he yelled as he started to walk away.

"What's it got to do with you" Chris yelled as he rubbed his jaw.

"What's it got to do with me, if you hurt Natalie you hurt me, she is the most beautiful wonderful woman in the world and you aint worth shit" Matt yelled.

"Oh I get it you like her, but see she don't want you" Chris smirked.

"Whether or not she does or doesn't I'm not going to let you hurt her" Matt said as he hit him again and walked away.

Natalie couldn't believe what she herd, Matt liked her he really liked her, she knew what she had to do, so she came round the corner and walked over to him. "Matt" she smiled at him.

"I huh Natalie" Matt said shocked to see her there knowing she most probably herd what he said about her.

"You know your wrong Chris and I can't believe I ever went out with you, Matt I like you too" Natalie said and kissed him she wasn't normally into the public displays of affection but she needed to make her point to Chris.

At lunch Nathan sat in his office instead of going home knowing Haley was still going to be mad he thought it be best to stay out of her way until she'd taken some time to calm down. She had to understand that she was being unreasonable it's not like it's his fault Chris is an ass, Nathan hated the fact that he'd hurt his little girl but he had to remain professional he couldn't kick him off the team for personal reasons.

"Hi dad I take it mom still not talking to you" Natalie asked as she saw her dad sitting in his office.

"No but she will once she's had time to think about how unreasonable she's being she'll be fine so I herd you and Matt are together your mom will be happy" Nathan smiled.

"Yeah I really like him dad now I'm kinda glad I found out what an ass Chris is. Dad I better go but I'll see you later" Natalie said as she left.

After Natalie left she knew what she had to do, she knew how stubborn her parents were sometimes they just needed a push in the right direction. So she left school and arranged for Brooke and Lucas to have Megan and Britney for the night, she was going on her first date with Matt which she was excited about now all she had to do was get her mom out of the house for a couple of hours to get everything ready.

"Hi mom can you please do me favor and pick up my laptop from aunt Peyton's I left it there and I need to do my assignment" Natalie asked as her mom answered the phone.

"Ok why can't you pick it up after school" Haley asked not really feeling up to going out she'd had a bad day and she missed Nathan she hated when they were fighting.

"I can't mom I promised dad I'd help him with practice" Natalie lied hoping she wouldn't be to mad.

"Your doing what you've just come out of hospital with a broken arm and your dad's got you practicing oh hell no" Haley yelled did Nathan want her back in the hospital.

"No mom I'm not playing I'm just going to watch" Natalie lied wishing she'd never mentioned basketball now her mom was really going to be mad with her dad. She was new to all this deceitful stuff she really wished Megan was here she was good at it.

"Oh ok are you sure about that isn't it hard watching and not being able to play" Haley asked knowing it was hard for Natalie not playing.

"Yeah it's fine mom so can you pick the laptop up for me" Natalie asked.

"Ok I'm going now can you ask your dad to pick us something to eat for diner I don't really feel like cooking" Haley asked as she got ready.

"Ok mom and thanks well I better go I've got to go back to class" Natalie said as she got to Matt's classroom.

"Ok bye sweetie" Haley said as she hung up.

After Natalie hung up she tapped on the classroom door to get Matt's attention, "Miss can I be excused please Natalie needs me its to do with her arm" Matt asked hoping he could it looked like Natalie needed him.

"Yes ok but I want the assignment in by Friday"

"Ok thanks Miss" Matt said as he grabbed his stuff.

"Matt I need your help come with me" Natalie said as they rushed though the school she really didn't want to be stopped for skipping class.

"Ok where are we going" Matt asked as they walked over to Brooke's car.

"We're going home my mom and dad need us, thanks Brooke for coming I didn't know who else to call" Natalie said as they got in Brooke's car.

"That's ok Nat I'll doing anything for naley so what happened why they fighting" Brooke asked as they drove.

"Last night I found Chris cheating on me so mom wanted dad to kick chris of the team but he wouldn't so that's about it" Natalie said giving her the short story.

"Chris cheated on you are you ok" Brooke asked concerned she hated her god daughter hurting.

"I've never been better" Natalie said as she smiled at Matt.

"Huh ok what going on" Brooke asked confused.

"Brooke Matt and I are together" Natalie smiled.

"Oh that's so cute your mom going to be happy" Brooke smiled.

"That's what dad said had mom been talking about us or something" Natalie asked.

"Yeah pretty much she just sort of had a six sense you two would end up together" Brooke smiled.

When they got to the house Natalie rushed inside to get everything ready Brooke needed to get back to the shop so she left them to it and she knew if Haley came back and saw her car she'd be wondering what going on.

After Natalie got everything ready she went to pick her sisters up from school and on the way to Brooke's she rang her dad to tell him to go home. Which Nathan thought was weird as he thought she wanted to come to practice.

When Haley got home she couldn't believe what she saw there was a romantic meal for two she couldn't stop the tears from falling now all she wanted to do was thank Nathan for trying to make things better. She started to feel bad about how she reacted last night even though she thought she was right.

"Nathan" Haley yelled for what felt like the tenth time now she was starting to wonder what in the hell was going on.

"Haley what's wrong" Nathan asked as he rushed into the kitchen he could hear her yelling as soon as he opened the door.

"Nathan where were you" Haley asked as she walked over to him.

"I was at work, what is all this I thought you were mad at me" Nathan smiled he wasn't expecting this when he got home.

"I was until I saw how much your sorry, thank you for doing this" Haley said as she wrapped her arms around him.

"I this wasn't me hales I wish it was because I am sorry, you know I'd do anything for you but this time I couldn't" Nathan said hoping she wouldn't be mad at him again it felt good to be back in her arms.

"So this wasn't you and you still think I'm wrong for wanting to protect my daughter from an ass" Haley yelled why couldn't he see she was right.

"Hales I can't just kick him of the team and I spoke to Chris and he is sorry for what happened" Nathan sighed thinking they were back to square one.

"Oh well that's ok then as long as he's sorry" Haley replied sarcastically.

"No matter what I say you're going to take this wrong maybe if you weren't so hormonal you would see that I'm right" Nathan yelled.

"Well forgive me for wanting to protect my daughter" Haley yelled.

"Mom, Dad calm down" Natalie said as she herd them yelling when she came in to see how things were going.

"Natalie you father is an ass" Haley yelled.

"Mom stop both of you now not sit and listen to me. Mom thank you for wanting to protect me but I'm a big girl. Dad stop being so stubborn you know what mom's like sometime it's best to agree with what she say's" Natalie sighed.

"See I told you I was right" Haley smirked.

"Mom I'm not finished and you're not right I wouldn't have wanted dad to kick Chris of the team for me he's a good player and the team need him. Mom I'm happy all this happened it made me realize how much Matt and I belong together. Mom dad's been going out of his mind all day he's a mess when your not talking to him and I know your just a miserable with out him so could you please just make up because we all hate to see you fighting" Natalie said and left hoping it worked her parents were to stubborn sometimes.

"I'm sorry Nathan" Haley cried as she walked over to him.

"I'm sorry too so what do you say Mrs. Scott would you like to have diner with me" Nathan said as he held her into his arms.

"I would love too" Haley said and kissed him.

End of chapter please review and tell me what you think thanks for reading.


	8. Chapter 8

Thanks for all the reviews.

**Chapter 8**

Haley was eight and half months pregnant now and everything was going great Nathan had taken he last few weeks of to take care of her and the house. He didn't want Haley doing anything that might hurt her or the baby she was carrying. Natalie and Matt have been together for two months now and they've never been happier. Haley was so happy they realized they loved each other.

"Mom I don't know what to do" Natalie cried as she went into her parents room she knew she couldn't stress out her mom but her dad wasn't home.

"Baby what's wrong" Haley asked as she held her oldest daughter.

"It, it's Matt he's leaving me" Natalie cried.

"What do you mean he's leaving you did you two have a fight" Haley asked.

"No, his mom is moving to Atlanta and he has to go with her, please mom you have to do something" Natalie cried she didn't want him to go they've lived next to each other since they were three.

"Ok, I'll try what does Matt want to do" Haley asked.

"He wants to stay in Tree Hill mom what are we going to do" Natalie cried.

"Don't cry your dad and I will think of something but it's up to his mom whether he stays or goes" Haley said as she held her daughter she didn't really know what they could do but she didn't want her daughters heart to break.

"Mom I can't lose him I love him so much" Natalie cried.

"You won't, come on help me make diner before your dad gets back" Haley said as she got up she hated to see her daughter hurting.

"Mom you can't dad will kill me if I let you" Natalie said ever since Haley had high blood pressure he wouldn't let her do anything.

"Natalie I'm pregnant not dying" Haley sighed she was getting bored of just staring at this four walls everyday.

"Ok mom but if you feel sick or get tired you have to stop" Natalie said as they walked downstairs.

"Ok I promise" Haley said as they walked into the kitchen.

While Haley was cooking Nathan walked in with Britney she could tell from his face he was mad. Haley knew he would be but she didn't see anything wrong with cooking it not like she was doing anything to strenuous.

"Natalie can you take your sister upstairs while I talk to mom" Nathan said as he put the bags of shopping down.

"Nathan I was only cooking" Haley said getting annoyed she wasn't a child and hated being treated like one.

"Haley the doctor said you have to take things easy if you was hungry you should have asked Natalie to make you something or you could have called me" Nathan said he knew this was hard on her but she had to think about their baby.

"Nathan I'm not a child and I know what the doctor said but your taking things to far I don't think doing a bit of cooking is going to kill me" Haley sighed.

"Haley I know things are hard but please just let me take care of you, I just don't want anything to happen I'm going to do everything in my power to make sure you and our baby is ok and if that means me doing everything then that's what I'll do. Do you know how mad I am your in here right now, what if you went into labor or what if you hurt yourself, what would you have done" Nathan asked he didn't mean to yell but she had to know how serious this was.

"Nathan, Natalie was here helping me nothing would have happened I know your just trying to protect me but I'm not a doll I'm not going to break from the slightest thing" Haley sighed she was getting tired of this.

"Hales I'm sorry you have to go through this but I just don't want anything to happen to you, come on lets get you back to bed" Nathan said as he led her upstairs.

"Ok I'm going upstairs but only because I need to talk to you" Haley said she knew he was just trying to protect her.

"Ok, Natalie can you finish the diner for me I'll be down soon" Nathan said as they walked into their room.

"Nathan I need to talk to you about something" Haley said as she lay down on the bed.

"Ok" Nathan said as he lay next to her and pulled her into his arms.

"Nathan, Matt is moving to Atlanta we have to do something" Haley said.

"What can we do it's up to his mom, Matt came and spoke to me this morning and he doesn't want to leave but it's up to his mom what happens" Nathan said he knew Haley was going to worry about this and she didn't need the stress right now.

"Nathan can he stay here, that way he can finish school and he and Natalie can still be together" Haley asked hoping he'd say yes.

"No way hales, I like the kid as much as you but what kind of parents allow they're sixteen year old daughters boyfriend move in" Nathan said no way could he let that happen.

"Nathan my parents let me marry you and we wasn't much older than them" Haley said.

"That was different I was emancipated and they're not us and do you want our daughter to get married" Nathan asked.

"No of course not, oh I got it if he becomes emancipated he can stay in Tree Hill we've still got the apartment he can live there" Haley smiled.

" Haley is mom hasn't done anything wrong, she got a job in Atlanta and needs to move there" Nathan said becoming divorced from your parents is a big thing he had reason to Matt's mom is a good mom and just wants what's best for her son.

"Don't you want Natalie to be with Matt" Haley cried she couldn't believe he wouldn't help.

"Of course I do, how about I talk to his mom and we can come up with something that's best for everyone, but you have to promise me you won't stress anymore about this" Nathan said as he held her he knew she worried about them but she had to put her health first.

"Ok thanks Nathan I'm going to try and get some sleep can you call me when diner ready" Haley said as she started to drift off.

After leaving Haley he went to speak to Matt's mom he didn't think it work but he had to try he didn't want Natalie's heart to break and Matt was a good kid and he deserved to finish school with his friends.

"Hi Nathan" Cassie said as she opened the door.

"Hi Cassie I don't know if Matt told you he spoke to me earlier about you moving to Atlanta but I wanted to run an idea by you if you don't want to do it I'll understand" Nathan said as he took a seat.

"Ok what is it" Cassie asked she knew Matt didn't want to go but she had to they needed the money.

"Matt only has one more year left of school and he'll be leaving for college anyway and if he leaves Tree Hill now he'll have to start school all over again, so I was thinking he could move into mine and Haley's old apartment. He wouldn't have to pay rent and my uncle coop is more than happy to give him a job at his garage" Nathan said hoping she'd say yes.

"Nathan I can't leave my son he's all I have" Cassie sighed she knew that what Nathan was offering was the best thing for her son but she couldn't leave him.

"I understand that I do but Matt really doesn't want to leave so all I ask is you think about it, well I better go" Nathan said as he got up to leave.

"Mom, please let me stay" Matt asked after Nathan left he didn't mean to listen into their conversation but he came down to get a drink and saw them talking.

"I really want you to be happy but I don't know if I can move without you" Cassie cried.

"Mom I promise you I'll visit you all the time, but I can't move to Atlanta my life is here, can I please stay" Matt asked.

"Ok, you can stay but I want your grades to remain the same and if you get any trouble your moving to Atlanta" Cassie said.

"Thank you mom, I promise you I'll be good" Matt said as he hugged his mom.

"Dad did it work" Natalie asked as he walked in the kitchen.

"I don't think so I'm sorry princess I wish there was something more I could do" Nathan said as he hugged her.

"Dad what am I going to do without him" Natalie cried in his arms.

"Do without who" Matt asked as he came in the room.

"You, your leaving" Natalie cried as she walked over to him.

"Oh that I'm not going I'm staying here well not here, here I'm moving into the apartment" Matt smiled as she ran into his arms.

"I'm going to go tell your mom the good news and please don't let the diner burn" Nathan said as he left the kitchen.

When Nathan came upstairs Britney was sitting with Haley he loved how much Britney was close to her they have a bond that could never be broken.

"Daddy mommy making weird noises" Britney said as she saw her dad standing in the door way.

"Huh" Nathan said breaking out of thought.

"I was sitting with mom and she make weird noises see" Britney said as Haley made another noise.

"Ok Britney go get your sister" Nathan said he had a feeling Haley was about to have the baby. "Hales wake up baby" he said as he stroked her face.

"Nathan arrgh" Haley screamed as a shooting pain shot through her stomach.

"Come on baby lets get you to hospital" Nathan said as he helped her up.

As they started to walk down stairs she collapsed in his arms "Hales, Hales wake up baby, wake up, Natalie call an ambulance" Nathan yelled as he noticed the blood dripping down her leg.

"Dad what's wrong" Natalie asked as she saw her dad carrying her mom in his arms.

"Natalie I don't know but we need to get your mom to hospital can you ask Matt to look after Britney while I put mom in the car" Nathan cried he knew Britney couldn't see this and he needed to get to the hospital as quick as possible.

"Ok dad lets go" Natalie said as she came back in the room she couldn't let him do this on his own.

When they got to the hospital Haley was rushed straight in Nathan wanted to stay wit her but he wasn't allowed. He'd never been so scared in all his life he couldn't live without her, she was his everything their kids needed her she and the baby had to be ok.

End of chapter please review and tell me what you think thanks for reading.


	9. Chapter 9

Thanks for all the reviews I really love hearing what you think.

**Chapter 9**

After getting the phone call from Nathan, Brooke and Lucas rushed to the hospital after dropping the kids off at Karen's. Brooke knew if Megan knew Haley was in hospital she'd want to be here and from what Nathan told her on the phone things weren't looking to good.

"Brooke" Natalie cried as she rushed over to her aunt.

"Natalie everything is going to be ok, because your mom loves you girls too much to leave you" Brooke cried as she held her oldest niece.

"Brooke I was so scared and they won't tell us anything" Natalie cried.

"Ok come sit down, Lucas go with Nathan and see what going on" Brooke said as she went and sat with Natalie in the waiting room she had to remain calm because Natalie and Nathan needed her right now.

"Luke what am I going to do without her I can't live without her, we can't lose her Luke we just can't our kids need her I need her" Nathan cried he tried to remain calm for Natalie but he couldn't hold it in anymore. He'd never felt like this in his whole life and he couldn't stop blaming himself he was the one who suggested having another baby.

"Nate Brooke is right Haley is going to be fine, come on little brother lets go see the doctor" Lucas cried he couldn't even imagine what Nathan is going through if it was Brooke lying there he would be acting the same as his brother. Haley had to be ok they needed her he needed her she was his best friend.

"Mr Scott sorry it took so long, I was just coming to see you. Your very lucky you bought your wife in when you did she was hemorrhaging that's why there was a lot of blood. We had to give her an emergency c section it was the only way we could save your wife and child" Dr Green said.

"Oh god please tell me they're ok" Nathan cried.

"After we got your son out we managed to stop the bleeding, during the surgery your wife's heart stopped we managed to get it going again but she's currently on the critical list" Dr Green said knowing this was the hardest part.

"Oh god can I see her please, where is my son" Nathan asked he wanted to smile so much he had a boy but right now he couldn't Haley was supposed to be here with them they were supposed to celebrate this together.

"Your son is just fine a healthy 7lb 8oz he's in the baby room right now would you like a nurse to bring him into you" Dr Green asked.

"Yes please thanks doc" Nathan said as he headed for ICU to see his wife.

Lucas thought about going with Nathan but knew he needed some alone time with his wife and son so he headed to the waiting room to let Brooke and Natalie know what was going on.

"Luke where's Nate, how's Haley and the baby, oh god Luke please tell me they're ok" Brooke cried.

"Ok honey calm down and let me speak. The baby is fine Natalie you have a baby brother" Lucas smiled he knew how much Nathan and Haley wanted a boy and he was happy he was finally had a nephew.

"Really how is he, where's mom" Natalie asked she loved the fact she had a brother now she needed to know if they were ok.

"Oh god this is the hard part, your mom is in the intensive care unit. Her heart stopped beating now we just have to wait until she wakes up" Lucas cried as he held his niece.

When Nathan got to his wife's room and saw her lying there lifeless he couldn't stop the tears from falling she was his life and he didn't think he could go on without her. "Haley please wake up I need you our kids need you. We have a son Haley, a boy we've always wanted a boy, you have to come back to us. I can't do this without you. I love you so much and I'm sorry I don't tell you that everyday, I promise you from now on I'm going to show you how much you mean to me everyday. I'd be lost without you" Nathan cried as he held her hand all he wanted was for her to move them.

While he was sitting there a nurse bought their son into the room and handed him to Nathan. He finally smiled a happy coming down his face for the first time as he held his son. "Hey buddy, I'm your daddy and that's your mommy and we love you very much" Nathan smiled.

"Dad is it ok if I come in" Natalie asked as she opened the door.

"Of course princess come and see your new brother" Nathan said as his oldest child came in the room.

"Daddy is mom going to be ok" Natalie cried she hated seeing her mom like this and she'd never been so scared in all her life.

"Your mom is going to be fine because she won't leave you kids she loves you too much" Nathan said hoping he was right because he didn't think the family would survive without her.

"Dad can I hold him" Natalie asked as she sat down.

"Of course I'm just going to speak to Brooke for a second" Nathan said as he handed him over to his big sister.

"Ok dad what's his name" Natalie asked.

"Don't know yet your mom and I didn't pick out any boy names we didn't want to jinx anything" Nathan said as he left.

"Ok well I'll just call you little man, there's a few things you need to know ha buddy, well dad he's cool your gonna love him he'll teach you everything you need to know about basketball and when your bigger you can come to the games with us. Mom what can I say about mom we have the best mom in the world little man she's always there for us no matter what, you'll probably get annoyed sometimes but you know she's only doing it because she loves you. You pretty lucky you have three big sisters that are going to spoil you and make sure your ok" Natalie smiled at her brother.

"Hi Brooke, Luke" Nathan said as he got to the waiting room.

"Nate oh god please tell me she's ok" Brooke cried as she ran over to him.

"I don't know Brooke she's still the same Natalie's in with her now" Nathan cried this was all so hard.

"Oh Nathan, you need to stay here with hales we'll have the kids until Haley is better" Brooke cried.

"Thanks Brooke, can you go and get the girls for me I think that if all the kids our here and talking to her she might wake up and if we don't tell Megan she'll never forgive me" Nathan said knowing what she was like.

"Ok we'll be back soon" Brooke said as she took Lucas's hand.

"Thanks Brooke we're in room 223" Nathan said as he went back to Haley.

"Hi dad little man's asleep so I put him down, mom still hasn't woken up" Natalie sighed she couldn't believe this was happening.

"Natalie come here" Nathan cried as he pulled her into his arms he hated seeing his kids upset especially when he couldn't do anything to help them. They needed their mom just as much as he did.

When Brooke came back to the hospital with the girls Megan nearly knocked over people to get to her mom. Brooke knew Megan was going to take this hard Britney didn't really understand what was going on and Brooke knew Nathan would be able to explain it better.

"Dad, please tell me mom's ok" Megan cried as she opened the door.

"Megan we don't know right now, your mom has been though a lot today but there's one thing I do know your mom loves you more than anything in this world and she'd never leave you" Nathan cried.

"Dad we can't lose her, I need my mom" Megan cried.

"I know you do princess me too" Nathan cried as he held her.

"Daddy" Britney cried as she ran into his arms.

"Hi princess I know right now your scared for mommy but she's going to be ok she just needs her rest to get better" Nathan smiled trying to reassure her she's only 4 and too young to really understand what's going on.

"Ok Daddy can I sit with her" Britney asked.

"Of course princess" Nathan smiled as he placed her next to Haley making sure he didn't touch any medical equipment.

"So Brooke told us we have a brother, can I see him" Megan asked.

"Of course" Nathan smiled as he picked up his son to hand him to his big sister.

"Wow dad he's so cute, what's his name" Megan asked.

"That's what I asked he hasn't got a name so I call him little man" Natalie laughed it was just like her parents not to have a name.

"Hey we had names picked out last time and we always had a girl so this time we thought we'd wait we got a girl name decided just not a boys name" Nathan laughed at the faces they were giving him.

"Can you guys be quite I'm trying to sleep" Haley smiled as she opened her eyes.

End of chapter please review and tell me what you think.


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks for all the reviews sorry for not updating sooner I've not had my laptop for a few weeks I just got it back so I should be able to update sooner.**

**Chapter 10**

Nathan couldn't believe it she was awake he knew deep down she'd be ok because he couldn't live without her but to hear her beautiful voice again was like music to his ears this was the best day of his life and he never wanted to come close to losing her ever again.

"Huh Hales your awake Nathan smiled as he rushed over to her.

"Yeah I have been for a few minutes" Haley smiled "I was waiting for you to notice" she laughed.

"Haley don't ever scare me like that again, I can't do this without you" Nathan smiled as he held her in his arms.

"I'm sorry Nathan, I'm sorry girls" Haley sighed as she tried to sit up.

"I'll just go and get the doctor" Nathan said as he got up not wanting her to be in any pain.

"Mom you scared us please don't ever do that again" Natalie said as she hugged her.

"I'm sorry baby, so I have a son" Haley smiled as she noticed Megan holding him.

"Yeah he's so cute mom" Megan said as she handed her brother to their mom.

"Hi baby boy" Haley cried as he looked up at her with his deep blue eyes just like his dad.

"You gave us quite a scare Mrs Scott" Dr Green said as he came in the room.

"Is she ok now doc" Nathan asked as he sat beside her on the bed.

"Let's just have a look girls can you leave for a few minutes while I check your mom" Dr Green asked.

"Ok, mom we'll take our brother with us so Uncle Luke and Aunt Brooke can see him" Natalie said as she took her brother from her mom.

"Ok everything seems fine your scare is going to take a while too heal but nothing more than usual. I still can't explain why you started hemorrhaging I'll have to run some test in a few weeks to tell you more" Dr Green said as he wrote down some notes.

"Ok thank you doctor" Haley smiled she was happy she had the same doctor through out all her pregnancy's she always felt in safe hands and today she owed her life to this man.

"Your very welcome Mrs Scott I'll leave you two alone I'll tell the girls to come back in a while" Dr Green smiled though the years he's gotten quite close to the Scott's he found it rare for to High School sweethearts to still be together and happy after all this time.

"Thanks Doc" Nathan said as he shook his hand he owed this man his life because he didn't know what he'd do if he lost Haley if their kids lost her his world would end.

"Hey you" Haley smiled as he looked at her with so much love in his eyes he hadn't looked at her like that in so long and she knew he was still scared he was going lose her.

"Hi, hales please don't ever do that to me again I can't live with out you your like the air I breath and without you I'll drown. I need you hales the kids need you, I've never been so scared in all my life I love you so much hales and I never want to lose you" Nathan cried he couldn't hold it in anymore.

"You won't come here" Haley smiled as she opened her arms to him she'd never seen him like that and it broke her heart to hear him so broken.

"Haley marry me again" Nathan said as she held him he'd been thinking about it for a while now and no seemed like the right time.

"Nathan we're already married" Haley smiled down at him he looked so cute looking up at her with his hopeful blue eyes.

"I know but I was thinking we could get married again and the kids could be there and I just really want to show everyone how much I love you and how much you mean to me" Nathan smiled hoping she'd say yes.

"Nathan everyone knows we love each other and I'm sure the girls would love it but we've already been married twice it's going to be strange if we marry again" Haley smiled the thought of getting married again did make her smile he wanted to do this for her and their kids.

"I know hales, I've been thinking about it for a while and today when I came so close to losing you I realized I don't show you how much you mean to me all the time and I just thought that if we got married again it would be like a new start and I'd show you how much I love you and need you in my life everyday" Nathan cried.

"Hey look at me you are the best husband and father I could ever ask for and you do make me feel loved and needed, I love you Nathan our kids love you and I could never want anyone else but you. I've been stuck to you like glue since I was 16 years old and that's never going to change. You say how much you'd be lost without me I'd be just as lost I can't live without you Nathan I've tried it once and I could never do it again you are my everything you and our kids and I need you in my life" Haley smiled as he looked up at her with all the love in the world.

"So what do you say Haley James will you marry me" Nathan asked again hoping he got a better answer this time.

"Oh what the hell yes and it's Haley James Scott and it always will be" Haley smiled as she kissed him.

"Huh hum" Natalie coughed as she came in the room and saw her parents making out on the bed.

"Ooh mom this is what led you here please stop" Megan gagged as she came in the room.

"Ok, ok and Megan it's what brought you into the world as well and we were only kissing" Haley smiled at the shocked face she was giving her.

"Mom ooh I didn't need to know that that's disgusting" Megan said as she took a seat on the bed.

"So mom have you decided on a name yet for little man here" Natalie asked as she handed her brother to her mom.

"Well I was thinking James Lucas Scott" Haley smiled she'd thought about it for a while and it was one of the name Nathan wanted when she thought Natalie was going to be a boy.

"I think it's perfect" Nathan smiled as he placed a kiss on her forehead.

"That's cool I like it" Megan smiled ad she scooted nearer her parents.

"So your mom and I have something to tell you girls" Nathan smiled as he picked Britney up and held her on his lap.

"Ok what is it" Natalie asked as she sat next to Megan on the bed how they all fit was surprising considering the size of the bed.

"You dad and I have decided to get married again and I was wondering if you three would like to be my bridesmaids" Haley asked knowing they'd say yes.

"Mom that's awesome oh this is going to be so much fun" Megan smiled.

"Congratulations mom will I have to wear a dress" Natalie asked hoping if she did it would be nice a casual not like the one she had to wear for Aunt Quinn's wedding.

"You can wear what you want but knowing Brooke she's going to want to go all out" Haley smiled no she was so excited the girls seemed really happy about this.

"Ok I better take you girls home, hales I'll be back soon" Nathan smiled as he kissed her forehead.

"Daddy no I don't want to go I want mommy" Britney cried.

"Britney come on it's well passed your bedtime and mommy needs her rest" Nathan said as he held her.

"No I'm not tired daddy and I want mommy" Britney screamed tears streaming down her face.

"Nathan its ok Britney come here" Haley said as Nathan placed her in her arms.

"Come on girls lets go I'll ask Brooke to come in, in a while are you sure about this" Nathan asked he'd never seen Britney like this she was always the calm one.

"Yeah we'll be fine" Haley said as she held her she knew Britney was scared she could tell and she needed to talk to her.

"Mommy I was so scared" Britney cried as she held her mom.

"I know you were baby, I'm sorry I put you through this I'm not going anywhere, I know you must have been scared by what happened but I'm fine I would never leave you any of you you're my life" Haley said as she wiped Britney's tears.

"I love you mommy" Britney said.

"I love you too baby do you want to hold your brother with me" Haley asked as she picked James up.

"Hi tutor mom" Brooke said as she came in the room.

"Hi Brooke so do you want to hold your god son" Haley asked as Brooke came and sat next to Britney on the bed.

"I would love too, you scared us hales please don't do that again" Brooke said as she took James from Haley.

"Don't worry Brooke I won't be doing this again. So did Nathan tell you" Haley asked knowing Brooke would be excited she loved weddings.

"Told me what, all he said was for me to come and see you Lucas took the kids home he said he'll come and see you tomorrow" Brooke said.

"Ok well Nathan and I have decided to get married again" Haley smiled.

"What oh my god we've got so much to do" Brooke squealed.

"Calm down Brooke Britney's asleep" Haley said as she soothed her daughter she knew she was tired and didn't want her to wake up again.

"Sorry I'm just really happy for you can we discuses what were going to do when you get home. Do you want me to take Britney with me you need your rest" Brooke asked.

"No it's fine Brooke she needs me right now, I don't want her to wake up and be scared, can you ask Nathan to come and he can sit with me and help me with James.

"Ok tutor mom, I'll just lay him down he's asleep" Brooke said as she placed him in his little cot.

"Thanks Brooke for today I know it must have been hard and I know if anything ever happens to me you'll be there for my family" Haley said as she hugged her.

"Your welcome and Haley your not going anyway and I know you'd do the same for me and my kids well I better go, I'll come and see you tomorrow" Brooke said.

"Ok bye Brooke" Haley said as she left. Haley knew it was going to be uncomfortable with Britney in a small bed but they'd manage some how.

End of chapter please review and tell me what you think thanks.


End file.
